


Scary Movie

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: You are part of the Avengers. With the night off the team decides to watch a scary movie.





	Scary Movie

It was Saturday, the first night that the team has had off in a while. There were no missions, nobody was under attack; it was just a regular night for the group of people that made up The Avengers to have some fun. Sam was usually in charge of the planning. He would make arrangements for the group to go out or sometimes, with Tony’s help, he would bring the party to the compound. Tonight everyone decided to stay in. The last few days had been rough and no one complained about sleeping in this morning, even Steve. Everyone was shocked, he’s usually up at 5am training hard but not today. No, he slept late, until 6:30am. That’s late for him at least.

The whole group was spread out in the living room. Tony sat in a black leather chair, Wanda curled up next to Vision on the floor with a large comforter over them, while Natasha spread out on the large couch, draping her legs across Sam. Steve and Bucky joined you on the large sectional.

Somehow it was decided that you were going to watch “The Conjuring 2”. You like scary movies but your brain has a tendency to play this awful game with you called _“Whenever you’re in the dark I’m going to remind you about a scary image.”_ It happens to you a lot. You aren’t scared of the movie, you know it’s fake but the image of a contorted body or creepy ghost stays in your mind and shows up only when you’re alone or in the dark. It’s silly, you’re an Avenger! You’ve faced a lot worse and so you keep your fears to yourself.

The movie was really good. You tried to anticipate the jump scares and you were doing well. One of them got you though and Sam laughed. You really hope that you can play that off. If Sam knew you were scared he would prank you and you could not let that happen!

From the corner of your eye you saw Bucky looking over towards you. You turned your head to see his furrowed brows, he looked concerned. You smiled at him and laughed at yourself. You wish someone else would get scared too. Vision was trying to analyze the film, first, at the prospect of the events happening and then why people enjoy being scared. Wanda had to shush him several times.

The movie was really good, except for the Nun. Oh yeah, that Marilyn Manson-esque demon nun. That image is going to stay in your mind for a while.

“The nun is getting a spinoff! We’re definitely seeing that!” Sam enthusiastically said. You giggled uncomfortably but tried to hide it. You were already thinking of your excuse for next year.

The movie ended and everyone scattered. Tony went back to his lab, Wanda left to take a shower as Vision followed her back to her room. The movie gave Natasha and Sam their second wind and they were heading out to a bar.

“You wanna join us?” Natasha asked you.   
“No, I’m _really_ tired,” you lied. “Next time I will.”  
Somehow they had convinced Steve to join them. “You coming, Buck?”

Bucky looked over to you as you awkwardly walked around the large kitchen island as if you were lost. Your expressionless face worried him. “Not tonight pal.”

The three of them left and Bucky made his way towards you. You sat at the island mindlessly eating red grapes. You weren’t tired at all, your heart had been racing. Every time you blinked you saw the image of that stupid demon. Bed was the last place you wanted to be. The next time you decide to watch a horror movie you’re going to do it early in the day while the sun is shining. This way your brain has enough time to get the image out of your head.

“Hey Y/N. Everything okay?” Bucky inquired.

You were about to open your mouth and tell him that you were fine but when you looked into his steel blue eyes and saw the sweet smile on his concerned face you couldn’t. Of all the people in this compound you could not lie to Bucky. He’s been lied to for decades so you’ve always felt he deserves the truth. You never told him about the giant crush you have on him, hoping a lie by omission doesn’t really go against your moral code.

“No Bucky, I’m terrified. I don’t know why we watched this movie at night!” you admitted.

He wrapped his arms around you into a warm and secure hug after you told him how you’re scared of horror movies and don’t want to be teased for it and worse, how your evil mind works against you. He promised that when you were ready to go to sleep he would walk you to your room.

You both sat back on the couch, flipping through the channels until you found something safe to watch. Dogs 101. Phew, thanks Animal Planet! You tried to soak in as many images of the cute puppies as you could. No more than a half hour later and you were legitimately feeling tired.

Bucky walked with you towards your room. The hallway was brightly lit but you needed to safely turn on your bedroom light first (and possibly have him check out your bathroom to make sure it was ghost free). Your door creaked open revealing the vast darkness.

“ _You’re an adult Y/N you can do this_ ,” you silently tell yourself.

You grab Bucky’s hand and slowly walk into your room, feeling your hand along the wall for the light switch. You find it and flip it up. *Crack* The light goes out.

You scream and run out of the room, pulling Bucky with you back down the hallway. Your face is as white as the ghost you’re afraid of. Bucky pulls you in for a hug and laughs.

“Hey I thought you weren’t going to make fun of me,” you cried, looking woefully down.  
“Y/N I’m not,” he said, raising your chin gently with his fingers. “Don’t you get it?”   
Your face was still frowning. No you didn’t get it!

He walks you a few steps towards Wanda’s door, motioning for you to listen.   
“She must have turned on the blow dryer at the same time you flipped the light on.”

You chuckled, feeling even more ridiculous than before. Of all the nights and all the chances of this to occur it had to happen tonight? You make a mental note to scold Tony, clearly the electrical needs to be updated.

“Wow I feel really stupid,” you remarked.  
“Don’t.” He flashed a bright smile at you and you can’t help but feel a calming sensation wash over you.   
“Sleep in my room.”  
You shook your head in confusion.  
“I’m not letting you sleep in your room without any lights, you can sleep in my room.”

You thanked him as you made your way down the other hallway. Bucky opened his door and turned on the light which thankfully did not blow out.

You climbed into his bed, inhaling the heavenly scent of him. Bucky grabbed a pillow and blanket and laid it down on the floor.

“What are you doing?!” you cried.  
“I’m sleeping on the floor.”  
“No you can’t!” you said, leaning over the bed to grab his pillow and bring it back up. “I want you here, w-with me,” you timidly say.   
“Still afraid?”  
“No, not with you,” you said, unable to contain the huge smile on your face.

Bucky laid in his bed and you curled up next to him, laying your head on his chest. He brought his arm around you and gave a protective squeeze before he kissed the top of your head.

You fell asleep that night, dreaming about Bucky… and puppies (thanks Animal Planet!)


End file.
